


Sleeping In

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sleepy kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was an early riser. He rose when the sun did, which further proved Kuroko’s theory that Kise was actually made of sunshine and rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Kise was an early riser. He rose when the sun did, which further proved Kuroko’s theory that Kise was actually made of sunshine and rainbows. It drove Kuroko crazy, because half the time he would roll over in the morning and just find cold sheets, and then he’d have to go track down either his boyfriend or the note his boyfriend left to explain where he was.

The first time they had slept together it had pissed Kuroko off. It had taken some convincing to get him to believe that Kise was actually interested in him for him and not just because Kuroko wasn’t interested in him, something that was odd for a model. And then they’d finally slept together and Kise was gone the next morning.

And then it had registered with Kuroko that he could hear sounds in his kitchen and had found Kise whistling (off key) while cooking  (if one could call it cooking) breakfast. Kuroko had laughed so much that Kise had freaked out and started asking if he was okay. “Kurokocchi . . . Kurokocchi, are you okay? Kurokocchi, I don’t understand. What’s going on?”

And Kise really was planning to stick around. It had been three years, and it was no longer just Kuroko’s kitchen.

“Ryouta, it’s too early.” Kuroko complained, walking into the kitchen with a blanket still wrapped around him. He walked over to Kise and wrapped his arms around him, leaning against his boyfriend. “And it’s cold. Also, you still can’t cook. Come back to bed.” Kuroko murmured against Kise’s back.

“But, Tetsuyacchi, I’m getting better at cooking.” Kise protested.

“No you aren’t.” Kuroko said as flatly as he could manage when he was falling asleep leaning against Kise.

“I’m wide awake.” Kise told him, turning around to face Kuroko, who simply readjusted so that he was using Kise’s chest as a pillow instead of his back.

Kuroko made himself open his eyes again to look sleepily up at Kise. “Please?” He asked.

Kise sighed, but gave Kuroko a fond look. “Yeah, alright.” He agreed, ruffling Kuroko’s hair before picking him up and carrying him back to their room, curling up under the blanket with him. “I’ll be good at cooking eventually, and you’ll actually want to wake up in the mornings to eat with me.”

“No I won’t, because you go running after you have breakfast, and it’s too early for exercise.” Kuroko mumbled, plastering himself against Kise for warmth.

“Yes, I do. You’re keeping me from that right now.”

“I’m worth skipping running for.” Kuroko said around a yawn.

“Yes, you are.” Kise placed a kiss on Kuroko’s temple.


End file.
